Bumblebee's Honey
by I'll Be your Huckleberry
Summary: Where there is a Bee there will be Honey


It was a quite day and little Bumblebee was sitting in car mode in front of the school. He hated to sit here all day and wait for Sam to get out of school. And what sucked even more was that it was only 8 o'clock, so he had wait for 7 more hours.

Well maybe an hour past and a car that Bumblebee had never seen before pulled up and parked next to him. It was a camaro, just like him. But it was a honey or like a dark yellowish orange color. The same black stripes as him too. Then he saw someone step out of the car.

Out stepped a girl, with golden brown hair that came just below her shoulders. She wear a black tank top with really dark blue jeans, that were tucked in black high heel boots. She looked really good.

Meanwhile in math class, Sam witwicky was day dreaming, of curse. He was thinking about so any things right now. How many kids do you know that are only in their 2nd year of college and have saved the world twice and had a Autobot as his are/protector? Sam laughed a little thinking of it. But with good times come bad times, Michaela broke up with him, she said it was just not working and she was tired of fearing for her life. In a way it was a good thing, because now and again the decepticons would have small attacks over the U.S he didn't have to pull her along and try to save her. But he really did miss her, she went to Tennessee with her dad. Sam just looked out the window when he heard the door open.

Sam looked up at the new girl walk in, she was pretty and by looking at her you could tell that she was a quite girl. She walked very slowly over to the teacher and handed him a note.

"Everyone this is Ericka Puckett, she is our new student from Ohio, Make her feel welcome" He said, not really caring. No one did really it was only three weeks into the school year so no one was really new.

"Thanks" came a small little sound from the girl, the seats in the class were like lab seats. Two people at each small table. Sam was the only one that was seating by himself. So she sat beside him. It was almost time for the bell the ring, so the teacher gave them the rest of the time to talk. Sam looked at Ericka for a minute.

"hey" he said, he sounded like he was scared to talk to her. She turned, then smiled and looked around as if to make sure no one was looking. Sam looked around to just for the heck of it.

"hello, Sam, How are you doing" she finely said.

"how do you know my name?" he asked

"This may sound funny, but can I talk to you after school, ill meat you at your car I parked next to him" she said with a smile.

Sam looked at her with amassment "how do you know I even have a car, and him?"

She looked away from him and just then the bell rang , she looked at him before going "see you after school" she smiled and walked away.

For the rest of the day Sam wondered about that girl.

'what does she want, how did she know my car was a he?" He thought to himself for awhile.

The last bell of the day rang, and Sam walked out the door. He stopped when he saw a girl in a black tank top walking around his car.

Sam took a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a minute and opened them to see Ericka looking at him. Her smile was not the one she was giving him in class, this smile was unsure like she was not sure what to do.

"oh god, if this is her way of flirting, she is not doing a good job at it" he thought to himself. Before he could laugh, he was standing by the driver side door of his car. Ericka was walking around to the driver side of his car too.

"wow, nice ride Sam" she said with no smile, as she studied every part of the car.

"thanks" Sam said opening the door and getting in.

"still not as nice as mine though "she looked up and pointed to the car parked next to him. It was a nice car, but the two cars were the same except for the small color difference. It was quite for a minute.

"well, I better go, I got to finish unpacking and crap" she said with her classic smile.

"alright, well, I guess ill talk to you later" he said with a small grin, the way he was looking at her and the tone of his voice it was like he couldn't wait to see her again. They waved goodbye to each other. Ericka was the first one to pull off, the roar of her car made bumblebee turn his engine on.

Sam laughed "WOW Bee, Is that car to hot for you or something"

"there's something about them" said a old man over the radio

"them?" Sam asked

" Her and her car" Bumblebee said softy in his own voice.

Sam sat back in his seat and started to think. Just about that time bumblebee pulled out of the parking lot.

Sam had been at his apartment for awhile, he had finish his homework and everything that needs to be done. He looked out the window to see the sun was now just about an hour away from setting. He looked down at the parking lot to see bumblebee flipping his windshield wipers. Bumblebee was bored he never got to do anything anymore. He drove Sam to school waited for hours and brought him home to sit in anther parking lot all night.

Sam know what to do to make him happy. Sam gabbed the phone and dialed the number that came to mind first. He got off the phone about ten minutes later. Sam went outside and got in bumblebee.

"let me drive, I got something you may want to see. Plus its Friday night its about time we do something fun" Sam said with a big smile.

"ok?" bumblebee said. This was new, Sam was the kind of kid who didn't like to do anything. He had been very lazy since the return from Egypt. But bumblebee was happy to get out at anytime.

Sam kept bumblebee in 80 mph on a old country road. They were in the middle of no where. The closest house was 20 miles away. Sam put bumblebee in park in the middle of a grassy field. Sam stepped out and took a deep breath.

Exhaling he said "feels nice to get out of the city, and look Bee you can see the stars" Sam looked at Bumblebee, he was still in car mode "Bee, you can transform, no people for miles!"

With in a minute the yellow car turned into a Autobot. Bumblebee felt good, moving parts that he had not moved since college started, 4 weeks ago. After moving around for awhile he looked up to see what Sam was talking about. The sun was still up, but you could see the first couple stars in the sky.

"So, Bee, I got to show you something" Sam said. Bumblebee turned his head to the side wondering what it was. Sam looked at him and laughed.

Sam winked at him, and turned around and yelled "HEY, COME ON". Bumblebee looked around to see what the hack he was doing. The trees started to move in 6 spots all around them. Bumblebee got in front off Sam ready to protect him. Bumblebee put his mask down, and his hands turned to cannons. Ready to fight!

"NO, BEE, CHILL!" Sam said running in front of him. Bumblebee looked at him and lowered his cannons. But he didn't turn them back into his hands. He slowly moved his mask up and looked around. Nothing was moving now, it was quite.

"Bumblebee, you wouldn't shot an old friend, would you?" came a voice in the woods. Sam just looked up at the stars. But bumblebee looked to see where it was coming from. The trees started to move again. Bumblebee's eyes widen when he saw Optimus Prime walk out and stand in front of him. Prime had a smile on his face, he had become more relaxed since he killed the Fallen. He had changed the way he looked now too, his red parts were now darker but still bright. He blue parts were now navy blue. He smiled at bumblebee, who was looking up at him with a smile.

"Hello, Sir, its nice to see you again. Its been a long time" Bumblebee said. Sam looked over at Bee to see him standing tall and hands (no cannons anymore) by his side.

Prime laugh a little. Putting a hand on his shoulder he said "Bumblebee, this weekend we are here to 'chill and hang out" as Sam puts it. So don't call me Sir, call me Prime. Its nice to see you too Bumblebee"

"Well, Prime, since we are hanging out and stuff, just call me Bee" Bumblebee said his smile now bigger then before.

"very well then, Bee" He said, than he turned to Sam "How are you Sam?"

"good, I'm still a life" Sam said looking up to him "and you?"

"great now that Ratchet, with the help of humans, fixed me up from the war" Prime said, his smile went away for a minute. Sam knew what he must feel, he was dead and because of Sam he was back.

"Where are Ironhide and Ratchet and all of them?" Bee asked

Prime laugh again "do you really think I would leave them behind. They were half way here when I told them we were coming to see you."

Just about then trees started to move again. Sideways jump on top of Bee "I missed you man" he said while laughing. Bee through him off and everyone else just said hey. Just about then a car pulled up and Sam's dad jumped out.

"come on Sam your mom is going to kill me if your not home in ten minute, she really misses you too much" he said, getting back in the car "have fun you bots, be careful too"

Sam looked at Bee "Ill be here Sunday night to get you, you need to go have fun with your friends. Love you Bee….SEE YALL LATER" He yelled out the window as his dad pulled away.

Bee watched him pull away, and then looked back at the other bots. They were all there Ratchet, Sideways, Ironhide, and Mud Flap.

"Mud flap, where is your brother" Bee asked

"BUMBLEBEE, are you crazy? What have I said about talking? No talking, I'm so close to fixing your voice box. I don't want any chance that something may happen." Ratchet said, each word got softer as he said it. Bee rolled his eyes. Bee looked at Mud flap to see what he was going to say.

"he is at the base, he got hurt in a small battle with decepticons, but he is fine now. But he said that he would stay behind anyways to watch base while we are gone." He said

Bee just shook his head, Sideways came up behind him and put him in a head lock. They started to laugh as they started to play fight. The others watched and laughed. Mud flap was doing his own fight moves on the side. Prime coaching Bee and ironhide was coaching sideways. Ratchet just sat down and watched the show.

"you know Bee, its nice to fight someone younger. I have been fighting these old bots, guess who always wins?" Sideways said loudly, he wanted them to hear.

"OLD BOTS" they all yelled. Next thing they knew, they were all play fighting. Bee, Sideways, and Mud flap were the young bots and prime, ironhide, and ratchet were the old bots. They played for most of the night.

Midnight, when the moon was at its highest point all the autobots laid down in the field. They looked up at the stars.

"Do any of you miss our home planet?" Sideways asked everyone.

"Yes, but I think this planet has been more friendly and welcomed us with hope and trust" Prime said with his leader/strong voice.

"yea" Mud flap said calmly. Sideways and Ratchet nodded their heads yes too.

Ironhide took a deep breath and said "I think Earth is were we belong, everything happens for a reason"

"Bee, What do you think?" Sideways asked.

"Home sweet home" said a older man over the radio. He had one hand on his neck.

"Is your voice box hurting" asked Prime, Bee nodded yes.

Prime looked at Ratchet "Maybe I should work on it tonight, it may be the only chance I will get for a while." Bee sat on a rock in the field, as ratchet worked on him.

An hour pasted, Sideways sighed "prime, I was thinking about what Ratchet said " only chance I will get for a while" I don't want to leave Bee. He is like my little brother. Why do we need to go back? We could stay here, with Bee. If there is a decepticon attack we can go save the day and come back here."

Prime looked at him and then at Bee "I wish to stay here too, Bee is like my son. But where would we stay?"

"with me and Sam, of curse, families stick stay together." Bee said in his own voice. Ratchet hit him on the head "no talking and I would love to stay here as well".

No one talked for a while. Well maybe anther hour had pasted, when Bee and Ratchet walked back to join the others. Bee talked perfect now. They talked for a while then they all fell asleep.

They all woke up late the next day and just sat and talked the whole day. Sideways and Bee got in anther fight and the others just watched this time.

Sadly before they knew it, Sam and his dad pulled up. Sam said goodbye to his dad and walked over to Bee. "You ready, bud?"

Bee transformed into car mode, Sam went around to get in when Prime cleared his throat. Sam looked at him.

"Sam, Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" He asked

Sam looked at him "of curse"

They walked into the woods, Prime picked Sam up and put him in a tree so he could look at him without binding down.

" Sam, once again I most ask you for something big" Prime said

"I don't care how big it is, I couldn't thank you enough for coming to see Bee. He needed to see his family" Sam said with a big smile as he looked back to see Bee still in car mode, as well as everyone else.

Prime looked at them too, and smiled "That's what I wanted to talk to you about"

Sam looked at Prime, unsure where he was going with this.

Prime took a deep breath.

"Sam, me and the others were wondering if its possible to stay here with you and Bee" Prime looked at Sam with a hint of a smile as he waited to hear what Sam was going to say.

"Well, I would love for you guys to stay. It makes Bee so happy, but I live in a apartment. Were would you guys stay?"

Prime thought for a minute "well, the government said if we ever wanted to leave they would pay for what ever we needed. So we can give you the money to buy a house, and we can build a garage for us."

Sam looked at him with a BIG SMILE. "I think this may work, you and the others go back for a week or so while I look for a good house."

"sounds good" Prime said, picking Sam up and putting him down as they walked back to the others. They told them about their plan, Everyone seemed every happy about it.

A Couple of days pasted, Sam was standing in front of a brick house. He really liked it, two bed room, 1 bath, kitchen, living room, and a big back yard. The best part was that it was back in the woods, so the bots could do what they wanted to do. But it was not to far from the college as well, only about 20 minutes.

" I like it" Bee said, Sam turned to Bee who was parked behind him.

"Me too, Prime sent me the money yesterday, so should I buy it?" Sam asked

"YES. ITS AWESOME!" Bee yelled.

"ok ok" Sam laughed

Sam called the owner and in 5 minutes she pulled in. She and Sam went inside and talked.

Sam walked out with a smile " Bee welcome home". Bee beeped his horn, Sam watched the owner take the 'For Sale' sign down.

"I got to make a call" Sam said. He got his phone and called prime.

"Hello Sam, Is everything ok" Primes deep voice asked

"yea, I got a house for us. Its great, now when is everyone coming?" Sam asked

"when ever you think we can?"

"well, anytime is good. You guys can work on the garage while I work on moving in."

"ok, We shall be there tomorrow morning, we will find you by tracking Bee spark."

"sounds good, I'll go home for a while and make sure I got everything"

"ok Sam bye"

"see ya later"

Sam jumped in the car and Bee drove home. They came to a stop sign, when a car that looked just like Bee came zooming by them, the girl driving the car looked like she was crying and she looked like she was hurt. The tops of her sleeves were half ripped off, she had a hint of blood and dirt on her face. Her car seemed beat up to, dirt all over it. One wheel half flat.

"that's Ericka and her car" Bee said "I remember her tags, and plus how could I forget that car, its my twin" Bee said being funny.

"Maybe we should see if she's ok" Sam said

They pulled out after her, But she was gone.

"you know Bee, come to think about it I never saw her at school this whole week" Sam said worried.

" Well, I don't know where she is" Bee said slowing down.

Sam shook his head, as bee turned around to go back to the apartment. Sam had been packing all week, so he just had to pack some little things. He hear a couple of horns beep, he looked out the window to see a 18 wheeler and black truck. Sam packed the black truck full with everything. He looked around to see where bee was, but he was gone.

"he went and showed the others where the house is, and to start on the garage a little." Prime said "come on, you can ride with me" Sam did as he was told. In about 20 minutes they got to the new house.

"I like it, Sam" Prime said. Sam just nod. Sam unloaded ironhide and took it inside. It took him about 8 hours to unpack. He didn't have a lot of things. Then he made some pizza for dinner, he heard the Autobots outside working on the garage.

It was 11pm when Sam told the bots good night and went to bed. But the bots stayed up all night working on the garage.

BEEP BEEP BEEP Bee blow his horn at 7am, Sam got up and yelled out the window "THANKS BEE". Sam got ready for school and got an apple for breakfast. He walked outside to see all the bots sitting in the driveway, Bee got up and turned into a car.

"ok, see you guys after school, be good please" Sam said.

"we will try Sam" Prime said, laughing.

Sam and Bee pulled away. This time Bee didn't stay, he went home to help the others finish the garage. Sam walked in to math class to see Ericka sitting there in her seat. She saw him and waved at him. Sam saw a cut on her face, from under her nose to the bottom of her jaw. He starred for a minute than smiled at her and sat down next to her.

"Hello, Sam, How's it going?" Ericka asked, with her beautiful white smile.

"Pretty good, and you? And where were you all lasted week?" Sam asked as well

She looked at him unsure what to say "well…ummmm..I…aww..tell you later" She looked around like she did the first day they met. "can I talk to you after school again?"

"sure" he said with a smile, but unsure why she wanted to talk to him.

School went by fast, Sam walked outside to find out Bee was not there. Sam rolled his eyes. He looked around to see Ericka laying on the hood of her car, reading a book. Sam walked over to her and saw that one of the tires were a little flat. The car was a lot cleaner when they first met .

She didn't look up. "HI, Sammy" she said, with a funny smile.

"hey" he replied "so, whatcha you want to talk to me about?"

"well" she said while putting her book up " I was hoping we could talk alone. Its important" she said biting her lip. Sam looked around to see Bee was still not there.

"ok, I don't have my car today. So lets take your car and go somewhere"

Sounds good to me" Ericka jumped off her car and landed face to face to Sam. They looked at each other for a while. Their noses were touching a little. Ericka stepped back some.

"oh, Sorry" she said with a sheepish smile.

"oh, well, its ok" Sam said blinking his eyes to keep from starring

"well, lets hit the road!" Ericka said jumping in her car, Sam got in too. He looked at the car from the inside. He felt like he was in Bee, it was like to same car.

Meanwhile the autobots where pretty much done with the garage. Mud flap and Skids were painting it now. They were fighting and Ratchet broke it up. Bee was sitting down in the shade.

"HOLY CRAP, Sam…school….time…awww man!" Bee jumped up and turned into car mode and took off to find Sam. Prime and Sideways watched him go.

Sam and Ericka pulled in to an old warehouse parking lot at the edge of town. Ericka got out first and walked over to a tree that had fallen over and sat down. Sam followed close behind.

" Sam, I know you hang out with the autobots. They are with you, at your house right now" she looked at him with no smile but she wasn't mean looking.

"oh, well, ok then" Sam gulped

"and I got something you may want to see" She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. He looked at her, they both smiled. There was something about her, he always wanted to smile around her. Ericka looked at her car, so did Sam.

"Alright, Honeybee, come on out, Sweetheart" Ericka Said so soft like she was talking to a baby.

Sam's eyes widen as the car moved closer to them. In his left ear he heard Ericka's sweet baby laugh. Sam once again look forward and gulped.


End file.
